


An Exorcist, A Demon King, And A Bad Decision

by theotherokumura



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherokumura/pseuds/theotherokumura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LuciYuki oneshot in which Yukio sneaks into Lucifer's quarters and makes a possibly bad decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exorcist, A Demon King, And A Bad Decision

Yukio paused near the doorway, hearing a muted click as the door slid shut behind him. The grip he had on his gun inadvertently tightened as he regarded the figure on the bed in the center of the room. The only sound was an idle, steady beep coming from the heart monitor—paired with Yukio’s still quickened breaths. The demon king appeared to be in a deep sleep, eyes closed peacefully and movements few, not stirring as the exorcist made a slow, cautious approach. Something about the situation seemed off—surely the commander of the Illuminati would have been alerted of the presence of enemies in his organization’s headquarters. 

He looked beautiful, lying there like a sleeping serpent—enchanting, even. The promise of a venomous bite made him all the more attractive, and Yukio was momentarily astounded by his own thoughts. Why was he having such odd impulses towards the mercifully defenseless demon? Lucifer was his enemy, and an enemy of the True Cross Order. 

The best course of action would be to kill him while he seemed to have the opportunity—a chance that wasn’t likely to last for long.

Moving closer, Yukio’s gaze roved over the demon king’s still, serene form, lingering on every minute detail of his body, which appeared to be the closest thing to perfect that he’d ever glimpsed. Once again, he had to remind himself that he was on a mission, and that he shouldn’t get distracted by what was likely some sort of demonic spell meant to throw him off track.

He was only inches from the King of Light’s bedside. Raising his gun, he expected—and braced himself for—some sort of movement. Surely Lucifer would sense that he was in danger, that Yukio could end his weakened vessel here and now.

As Yukio’s eyes finally wandered to Lucifer’s face, he was struck with a sudden, overwhelming curiosity—an undeniable, dangerous curiosity. With his free hand, he slowly and hesitantly reached up to caress the unsuspecting demon’s cheek. For some odd reason, he expected it to be cold and hard, akin to a marble statue. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the flesh was warm and as supple as any others, proving that this seemingly flawless being was something real, something palpable. Leaning downward, he briefly brushed his lips against Lucifer’s, the sensation sending the lightest of shivers up his spine. He knew that this was wrong, disgusting, and shameful—but somehow, that knowledge made it all the more exciting, this forbidden delight that he’d discovered. 

The oblivious, slumbering demon king stirred ever so slightly, white-blonde tail twitching. Yukio’s gaze flicked towards it, and without hesitation, he reached over to run his fingers along the midsection of the appendage, stroking it likely and letting his hand linger before it moved closer to the base. Capturing Lucifer’s lips in another kiss, he was startled by a sudden, quiet groan. His motions completely stalled as a momentary panic hit him. If he were caught in such a compromising position, he would surely be punished severely—if not killed—for what he had done, regardless of which side found him first.The worst case scenario, of course, would be the King of Light awakening and murdering him on sight—but Yukio would deserve it for being such a laughably careless idiot and indulging in a sinful impulse that had seized him strongly enough to override his common sense completely.

But why stop now, when he had come so far and Lucifer still hadn’t awoken, still had absolutely no idea of what the exorcist, one of his enemies, was doing to him? 

It was similar to desecrating a sacred temple belonging to a sworn foe, engaging in such acts with a sleeping demon, a beautifully, intoxicatingly dangerous demon who seemed to render Yukio’s mind useless and leave him with nothing but a painfully strong, primal desire. Deepening the kiss, he parted his lips to flick the tip of his tongue over Lucifer’s bottom lip, which tasted faintly metallic, but not unpleasantly so. Resuming his light strokes on the demon king’s tail, he set his gun down to free his other hand, only to run his fingers through pale blonde, silken locks.

Yukio was nearly shocked out of his dizzying, nearly delusional state when Lucifer’s eyelids suddenly fluttered before opening halfway, peridot colored eyes unfocused beneath fair colored eyelashes. He didn’t even seem to be looking at him, barely conscious even as his tail moved to loosely curl itself around Yukio’s wrist. His behavior—and the fact that Yukio hadn’t yet received any threats of death or imprisonment—suggested that the demon king had likely been drugged, either for some medical procedure or to aid his sleep. He was almost completely unaware of Yukio’s actions, but seemed to be responding to the stimulation of his tail. Cautiously, Yukio resumed caressing the appendage, lips once again meeting Lucifer’s in a tentative manner. Lucifer leaned into the kiss ever so slightly, the softest of sighs escaping him. His compliance was nearly startling, but it only served to encourage the exorcist.

His back was beginning to ache from leaning over the bed, so he shifted and settled himself between the demon king’s legs, carefully avoiding disturbing any of the IV lines attached to him. Lucifer still showed no resistance, slowly starting to reciprocate the motions of Yukio’s lips, a quiet gasp escaping him as Yukio moved down to his collarbone, kissing the alabaster skin in an almost reverent manner. The hand that was previously in the demon king’s hair dropped down to run along his abdomen, ghosting over firm, toned muscle and drifting between his thighs. With a hint of surprise, Yukio found that the King of Light’s length was fully hardened, throbbing dully at the bespectacled teen’s experimental touch. 

Yukio realized, not for the first time, that he was playing with fire—and would likely get burned. He wasn’t sure what had seized him—besides an overwhelming desire, need, even—but he wasn’t quite ready to break free of its seducing, tempting clutches.

Without any further hesitation, he moved down, hand never leaving Lucifer’s tail as he licked over the head of his cock, having literally no idea what he was doing but wanting more than anything else to see one of his most formidable enemies come undone beneath him, to be the cause of his pleasure—for surely, the next time they met, it would be nothing but pain. He took the tip into his mouth, giving a gentle, teasing suck that caused the demon king to let out a low moan, hips shifting ever so slightly, a hint of impatience in the gesture. Yukio nearly smirked at his reaction, realizing that he must have been doing something right and taking him slightly deeper, the hand that wasn’t occupied with its lazy, almost nonchalant motions on Lucifer’s tail moving to stroke the remainder of his length at an agonizingly slow pace, prompting the demon to let out what almost sounded like a whine. 

He wanted to hear more of those sounds—he wouldn’t be satisfied until Lucifer was keening towards his touch, practically begging him for more, the very thought empowering beyond compare. The exorcist picked up his pace slightly, coaxing another inch of Lucifer’s cock into his mouth, realizing that he would soon be at his limit and briefly cursing his crippling inexperience. 

“Do you… honestly think that you can come in here and try to take control of a situation such as this?” Lucifer suddenly murmured, seeming much more awake than he had before but still obviously affected by whatever drug was in his system. 

“You’re not exactly stopping me.” Yukio pointed out once he’d pulled back, running his tongue along the demon king’s length and watching his relatively blank face for some sort of reaction. The way that Lucifer’s fingers tightened in the sheet beneath him suggested that it had been effective, so Yukio repeated the motion, eyes meeting a serpentine gaze as he glanced upwards once more.

One of Lucifer’s hands tangled in Yukio’s hair as the exorcist took him into his mouth again, seeking to coax him further down until he gagged slightly on the thick length and had to pull back, only for the demon king to push him down again. This wasn’t at all what Yukio had anticipated, and his plans had definitely changed with this new development. He moaned softly around Lucifer’s cock, unable to hold it back. It was terribly arousing, how the demon had suddenly become aware of what was being done to him and seeking some sort of sadistic revenge, determined to punish Yukio for his terribly foolish actions. 

Yukio was finally allowed to pull back and take a few breaths, nuzzling at the demon king’s length in an almost tender manner, briefly admiring how lovely it was, how it matched the rest of the King of Light, his gorgeous, dazzling enemy who had made him forget, for the moment, everything that he stood for.Right now, his only purpose was to please him—if he couldn’t make Lucifer bend to his will, then he would submit rather than back down now, and risk death. If he really, truly impressed the commander of the Illuminati, perhaps he would be left alive and wouldn’t have to pay for this mistake as dearly.

“My, my—so eager.” Lucifer observed in a mostly emotionless tone that held a subtle hint of amusement, fingers lightly tugging at Yukio’s hair as the boy licked at his cock, tugging his head upwards before he could do anything more and forcing him to meet a steely, pale green eyed gaze. “Tell me how badly you want it.” He murmured, voice like honey poured over velvet. 

Yukio was momentarily confused, but currently lacked the shame to blush or do anything besides what he was bidden, briefly unable to find the right words. “I… I want it—I want… you… in my mouth.” He finally managed, lowering his gaze with the barest trace of modesty, tongue briefly running over his bottom lip. He could still taste Lucifer, and god, did he mean those words, as damned as he was for uttering them. 

The King of Light considered what Yukio had said, painfully aware of how close he was to finishing and wanting the odd—albeit not entirely unpleasant—situation over and done with before any of his followers happened upon them.

“Very well.” He replied with his typical nonchalance, grip on Yukio’s hair lessening as he allowed him to resume determinedly sucking at his cock and stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with one hand, movements incredibly eager, as if he were afraid the demon king would retract his permission as quickly as he’d given it.

A few minutes passed, and Lucifer could feel his climax building, a groan of pleasure escaping him as his blonde head fell back against his pillow, breathing quickened slightly and the distant beeping of the heart monitor having picked up. Yukio pulled back right after he came, swallowing most of the slightly bitter liquid, though some of it dribbled down his chin. He wiped it off with one finger, licking the digit in a lascivious manner and watching Lucifer, who had recovered from his seemingly intense orgasm and was regarding the exorcist with an almost contemplative expression, tail idly flicking.

“I think I’ll keep you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am so the grammar/sentence structure and whatnot may not be at it's best. I do apologize. I hope it was at least mildly enjoyable.


End file.
